Treehouse
by Marea67
Summary: Set towards the end of 4.19 "Time After Time, part 2", the Walkers are back at the ranch, that used to be theirs and that was seen in episode 1.07 'Northern exposure'. This story has strong references to that episode.


**The tree-house**

**By Marea67****  
****About: **The Walkers and their satelites.  
**Rate**: G.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Brothers & Sisters  
**Summary:** Set towards the end of 4.19 "Time After Time, part 2". The Walkers are back at the ranch, that used to be theirs and that was seen in episode 1.07 'Northern exposure'. This story has strong references to that episode.

"_There_, in that tree, that's where it used to be." Tommy sighs and Kevin takes a deep breath. Lying on his back, he can smell that the grass still has that familiar scent.  
"Yes, that's the place." Kevin replies, watching his two brothers sit down beside him.  
"Our tree-house." Justin sighs as well,  
The three men are lost in memories. Long, hot summers. Comic books. Sticky, chocolate cookies. Their stash of warm beer. Justin's joints. First sex…  
"Do you remember the last time we were at this place…?" Tommy asks. "That was three years ago…"  
Kevin sure remembers… He can still see himself, sitting there with Tommy and Tommy telling him about his problems, that he's sterile, but that he wants to give his lovely wife Julia a child. He wants his child to be a Walker… Would Kevin be the sperm-donor...? Even now, Kevin can feel his stomach flutter at the memory of being asked.  
That was when Justin and Tyler, making out in the tree-house, came crashing through the old floor of the house and fell to the ground…  
"I didn't know Rebecca then, I was here with Tyler." Justin answers, grinning at his own memory of that weekend.  
"You were with who?" A voice says. They all turn to meet the lovely newcomer.  
"Oh, hi, Rebecca… We were just reminiscing. Three years ago, I was here with a girl-friend. And today, I'm here celebrating my 'honey-moon' with my wife." And he kisses Rebecca softly on the lips, happy with the fact, that they got married this afternoon.  
Tommy is however more quiet. Back then he had his wife, they wanted a child… Now Julia lives in Seattle, they are divorced and she has custody over their daughter Elizabeth. Their child's biological father is his gay brother, Kevin, and when he thinks about it, he's once again jealous and angry.  
Why could he not be Elizabeth's father? Then his anger fade slowly. Sometimes Tommy is convinced, that she wouldn't be so cute, if she hadn't been Kevin's. If she didn't have Kevin's curls and contagious laughter. Elizabeth is the most important person in Tommy's life and she's _his _daughter, no matter DNA says.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah, their sister, joins them and she brought Scotty as well. Kevin sits up and greets his husband with a quick kiss and he feels Scotty sit down behind him. Kevin can lean back a little, feeling safe with his back against his husband's chest.  
"We were just looking where our tree-house used to be and remembering three years ago…"  
"I was still married to Joe." Sarah replies softly, as she remembers that afternoon when they had made love in the attic. Spontaneous sex. So rare for them those days… Now, they are divorced, he's remarried with his first wife and Sarah has found someone else as well.  
"Well, if it's all the same to you guys, I'd rather not remember those days." Scotty replies with a sour face.  
"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that." Tommy says. Rebecca looks from Tommy to Scotty.  
"I left early that weekend, because Kevin and I fought over Kevin's unwillingness to be a sperm-donor for Tommy and Julia…" Scotty explains. "It was none of my business. I should have kept my mouth shut and listened to Kevin…"  
"None of us should have interfered with Kevin's opinion that night." Kitty's voice is calm and sincere and they all make some place to let Kitty join them. "If I remember correctly Kevin had a good reason to be reluctant…." Her hand grabs hold of Kevin's arm. "He told me that night that even with us, as a family, surrounding him, he felt completely alone."  
"Thanks, Kit, love how you can keep a secret…" Kevin replies sarcastically, she merely smiles, unimpressed by his sharpness.  
"But if you came here with Kevin, how did you leave?" Rebecca asks Scotty.  
"Warren offered me a ride…"  
"Warren!" The name comes from several mouths at the same time and Kitty can't help but smile as she remembers him. They had _tried_. They had driven each other crazy, but Warren just kept lying to her… She had to break it up… He had left that night and he had taken Scotty with him.  
The first real break up for Kevin and Scotty. There would be a second break up and they finally got it right by their third try. Kevin and Scotty got married nearly two years ago…  
"Do I need to know more about this Warren?" Robert, Kitty's husband asks, as he sits down beside her.  
"Nnnno, not really." She hums.  
"Yes, Warren happened a long time ago… Just before you met that Senator Whathisname." Kevin grins.  
"Yeah, that cute one." Justin adds.  
"With who you hit it off so well…" Tommy remembers.  
"Whatever happened to him?" Sarah strikes a pose of deep thought.  
"No idea…." Kitty replies in mock-bewilderment. Beside her, she can hear her husband laugh, because he knows that everyone is talking about him.  
"So much has happened in three years…" Scotty says, the place makes him feel melancholy. He can see Kevin nod.  
"I dated a closeted actor and a priest, but ended back with the love of my life." He caresses his husband's hand and Scotty kisses his hair softly in reply.  
"I think that Kitty and I have had our fair share of ups and downs as well." Robert says, holding Kitty even tighter.  
"Well, our married life started today. I can only hope it will bring us happiness…" Rebecca replies and Justin softly agrees.  
"These last three years have been rocky, but nevertheless, I'm looking forward to the future." Tommy's voice is rough.  
"I agree. Let's look forward to the future." Sarah sounds almost cheerful.  
"You know what we should do?" Kevin suddenly asks.  
And when everybody's attention is on him, he continues: "We should agree that we all meet here again, three years from now." They all stare at him in surprise, but the idea is not immediate thrown away. A voice calls out to them. It's Nora.  
"Dinner is ready!" Her voice sounds so small in the distance.  
They help each other up and walk back towards the ranch that used to belong to the Walkers.  
"You know what? Kevin's plan was good. I'll book this house for 2013!" Justin announces.  
"If _you _book it, I'll be there." Robert grins.

THE END 


End file.
